


Rate Your Students [Podfic]

by juniperphoenix



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Academia, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperphoenix/pseuds/juniperphoenix
Summary: Podfic of a story by juniperphoenix. It's March 6. Do you know where your professors are? (Hint: The answer involves beer, pizza, and history midterms.)
Kudos: 4





	Rate Your Students [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rate Your Students](https://archiveofourown.org/works/161) by [juniperphoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperphoenix/pseuds/juniperphoenix). 



  


Right-click and save to download the podfic as an [mp3](https://purplelagoon.org/audio/rate_your_students/%5bHighlander%5d%20Rate%20Your%20Students.mp3) (3.7 MB) or as an [m4b audiobook](https://purplelagoon.org/audio/rate_your_students/%5bHighlander%5d%20Rate%20Your%20Students.m4b) (7.9 MB).

Length: 10:48  



End file.
